plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyx Mai Easton
Nyx Mai Easton is a character on Plagued. She was created December 1st, 2010. Personality Nyx considers herself the ideal independent woman. Her mindset is on herself, and herself alone. She relies on no one to make her mood sway in the direction of happiness, and won’t tolerate the tiniest bit of disrespect, especially from the guys. While she does wander alone, she is social so she yearns for that human contact she once received on a daily basis. She likes to consider herself unstoppable, but it’s obvious she’s not completely unstoppable due to her human restrictions. While luck is almost always on her side, she can tend to be a bit clumsy with trust. And thankfully due to this luck, she’s managed to get herself out of quite a few sticky situations. To her, her best trait is her personality, because of the persuasive tactics she has grown quite accustomed to using. In the face of foes, she will lie her ass off to get them to believe she is trustworthy; and she has become such a convincing liar, she sometimes worries herself. Like almost all girls, she does have a somewhat two faced side and with those companions she hasn’t yet placed her loyalty on, she tends to talk about them with others. Gathering information and ultimately being a lying bitch. At times, Nyx can be as sweet as ever. Her voice being delicate, lulling you into a sense of security around her. While other times, she can be nasty and let her words mentally abuse you. Due to her past, it’s very hard to get her to be completely at ease with someone, but it's something she likes. It's almost like a mental protection. History "Don’t be such a fucking slut, Nick." the voice was gruff, it rang through her ears and set something off within her. "As soon as you quit being an asshole, David." she growled, her voice no longer it’s once soft-self. Her hazel eyes glaring up at the man towering over her. Even though his hand was raised to strike her, she showed absolutely no fear in those eyes. Her life growing up had molded her mind and given it a few extra protective layers, making her into a girl that could show basically no emotion whatsoever at any given time. Silence hung over the room as she realized her words should’ve stayed in her mouth, oh well. Too late. Suddenly the man struck her, across her cheek his hand laid a heavy red mark, which would soon bruise. "Fuck you," she snarled once she’d gotten up off her knees, turning around her back was to him as she walked towards the door and went to grab her coat. "Oh, you’re not leaving this time." The man said, his voice rugged and edged with the sound alcohol gave a man when he’s had too much. Nyx watched as she was now trapped inside this motel room with the man she’d once considered her friend. David and her had been inseparable, always sharing stories, and laughs. Yet give either of them some alcohol and they became nothing more than two rivals. For some reason, they found comfort in their constant psychotic outrages on one another. David would hit Nyx, Nyx would hit David and somehow there was such a balance in that relationship that she found him completely impossible to get away from. Clumsy steps came before her and soon enough David’s hands her hard on her shoulders. The lust for his friend was obvious in the husky breaths he took before attempting to kiss Nyx harshly. She recoiled, slapping his hands away and landing a punch to his temple before backing up farther. "You... reallllyy shouldn’t have done that." he said softly, reaching in his pocket before pulling out a knife. "Come on Nyx." He said, almost pleading her. "We’ve known each other for years. Don’t tell me you have never wanted to try it." he said gruffly, coming closer to her. Frantic, now, Nyx backed herself into the wall. "You think you’re fucking scaring me?" she said, pulling out her Beretta. Oh yes, being Nyx she would have a gun. Judgment clouded, thanks to too many drinks the two went at it. From outside the loud bang of a pistol being shot off could be heard. Another shot, and finally one more then it all went silent. Flashing lights soon came, with the wailing of police cars and ambulances. The tactical maneuvers of policemen could be heard as they set up a perimeter around the building. The loudspeaker could be heard from inside the shabby room. "Come out with your hands up!" Nyx groaned softly, her eyes opening slowly as she’d been struck on the head with a lamp. In the struggle she’d managed to lose hold of her pistol. Hearing the noise of an obviously disgruntled police officer she got to her hands and knees and looked beneath the bed. Fuck. She looked up and around the room for David but couldn’t find him, she heard a rustling in the bathroom and walked in to find him attempting to crawl out the window. She was screwed. Her probation was no weapons, and no alcohol. Walking out the doors the police took her into her custody and moved her to the police station for questioning. Which was when the world seemed to stop. The ‘epidemic’ they were calling it, had started. The police had stupidly handcuffed a few lessers as they sat in their jail cell’s screaming, the phones seemed to start ringing off their hooks and the once orderly office was now thrust into chaos. She took this as her cue to leave. Somehow, she managed to blend in and leave. Her entry into the ‘dawn of the dead sequel’ as some news papers called it, had been a rough but steady one as she was accustomed to weaponry, she welcomed the feeling of a gun in her hands. The survival instinct that kicked in was her high, and her adrenaline was pumping almost every second of the day. While the chaos continued and the lessers began to feast on the humans she once knew, she managed to evade them. And even got her handcuffs sawed off in the center, but around each wrist there was a cuff, and a small tail of chain. Now, on her own. She set off to look for David. Thankfully, she found him. In the same motel their fight occurred in. He told her stories of how he’d managed to crawl out the bathroom window, her Beretta in tow. He had crawled through bushes and evaded the police until he met up with one lesser. Which is where he got the bite on his forearm from. It wasn’t deep, but being rather smart, Nyx tended to his wound as they traded stories. Together, they lived for two years. Raiding stores, stealing weaponry and ammo while keeping themselves alive. Of course, they always had time for a few shots of whiskey here and there. But for the most part they managed to stay out of trouble. For two years they teamed up, and killed more zombies than they could even count. Yet in the middle of a run through with an over mind, they got split up. The other two companions they’d managed to befriend, who were just like them had gone with David; and Nyx had been left in the ruckus of the fight. Now, alone, she’s set out to find civilization where her and David had always talked about going. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Active